Addicted To You
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: This is a song drabble challenge. It contains: yaoi, smut, AU, and others.. Please R&R!
1. Addicted to You

Hey! I did this after reading TealEyedBeing's story called 'Music is my Soul Candy'

Some of these drabbels have mature content so that's why it's rated M.

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, that right solely goes to Tite Kubo-sensei! :D_

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Tearin' Up My Heart – N'Sync**_

Shiro couldn't stand it. He felt miserable when Ichigo was away. This inner world was boring and Ichigo was the only one to keep him company. He sighed as the silence filled his ears. He couldn't describe the feelings he felt. It wasn't like he loved the stuck-up bastard, but he didn't hate him either. He…loved him in a way. Gripping his chest he turned around when he felt a sudden burst of air; that mentioned Ichigo's arrival. He smiled up to him waving as Ichigo cocked his eyebrow at the weird demeanor of his "insane and psychopathic" hollow.

_**Solitude – Evanescence**_

A soft breeze ruffled white hair as a figure stood outside his best friend's house. He had just got the door slammed in his face by his friend who told him to leave because he was busy with his girlfriend. Ichigo always told Shiro that he loved Rukia and that he would love no one else. Shiro felt betrayed by his own feelings for the boy. He wished he could just tell the redhead, but kept it to himself. As he walked away he felt a tug at his heart strings. He couldn't stay there any longer, couldn't be friends with the boy he loved, and the boy who wouldn't every think of him that way. A tear slipped down his alabaster cheek and he lifted his head in resolution. He was going to profess his love to Ichigo tomorrow; no matter what! Even if the guy didn't think of him that way he would for his pride.

**_The Bitch Song – Bowling For Soup_**

"I hate you!" a white haired figure screamed at one with orange hair. A scowl was set firmly on both of their faces as they swung at each other. A girl with black hair sat at the kitchen table nearby and watched the brawl with a blank face. This happened often. They would get in an argument over something stupid, fight and avoid each other for a few hours, and then they would be back making out in the hall later that day. It used to be entertaining, but after a couple of them it starts to get old. The girl got up and grabbed both of their ears in a firm hold and yanked them down to her level.

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of listening to you two argue over who is allowed to use the coffee machine first thing in the morning!" She glared at them and they huffed and looked in opposite directions. She sighed and let go before storming into the other room. Once gone they glance at each other and started giggling. It was so fun to make her mad.

_**Funny Legend of Zelda – Weird Al Yankovich**_

Ichigo smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend swing the wii remote wildly in an attempt to kill Ganon. His boyfriend had a weird obsession with Zelda games and loved to play them. However he always got pissed off at them because he _always_ lost near the end. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when his white haired boyfriend threw the remote down with a yell of triumph. He had just beaten the game – finally!

_**Addicted to You – Saving Abel**_

With a suppressed moan the redhead impaled himself on to the older man's throbbing erection. Said man threw his head back hissing in pleasure. Their bodies already covered in a fine layer of sweat. After a few moments for the redhead to adjust to the erection in him, he began to lift himself up slowly only to drop back down, impaling himself further. Pants and moans filled the air when the pace rose to unbearable levels. They wanted, no needed to release.

Finally they reached their climax and the redhead fell down on top of his white-haired counterpart. His whispered into the other's ear "I love you Shiro." Before rolling to the side and falling asleep.

_**Girl All the Bad Guys Want – Bowling For Soup**_

Shirosaki was always the center of attention, or in simple terms: everybody wanted or envied him. Ichigo was no different than everyone else. He wanted Shiro; he tried everything to get him (knowing that Shiro was gay). He changed his clothing style, listened to different music, and tried to act like Shiro's friends. The guy never looked in his direction or noticed him. It made Ichigo feel like less than dirt, but he wasn't going to give up.

_**Escape – Enrique Iglesias**_

Ichigo and his boyfriends Shiro broke up a few days ago. Shiro wanted to have a break so he called it off after a whole year dating. Ichigo knew better than to try to make him stay. He didn't want to chase him off, figuring Shiro would come back to him eventually.

No matter what Shiro did he couldn't seem to stop thinking about the strawberry. Everything he saw made him think about the guy and there was nothing he could do about it. He practically ran from Ichigo, but he could still feel that he loved him and when he saw the glances Ichigo sent him in the halls at school he felt his heart constrict in pain. He hurt the only person to have ever loved him.

_**Endless Summer – Cascada**_

The sun was setting and the wind blew gently through the open window. The light met the figures of an albino and his tan but strangely identical lover. They were leaning against the head board to the redhead's bed, with the redhead in the other's arms. The day had been perfect in opinions.

"I don't want the day to end Ichigo…" the albino muttered and snuggled further into the figure in his lap. He felt the other nod in agreement.

"Yea, I agree. Today has been great. If only we could stop time Shiro." Ichigo answered. He was comfortable lying in his boyfriend's arms and he would miss the day if it ended. With a longing sigh they watched the sun set before sharing a sweet kiss.

_**(I hate) Everything About You – Three Days Grace**_

There was nothing Ichigo liked about his twin Shiro, and there was nothing Shiro liked about Ichigo. They hated everything about each other, yet they still seemed to love one another. No, this wasn't a brotherly love, it was more than that…a lust and longing to be with the other. They never passed up the opportunity to fuck each other senseless, even if it was considered gross and wrong by human culture. They needed it and hated it at the same time. When they weren't…lets just say all hell broke loose.

And in the end, they still held on to the love like feeling that kept them together.

_**Kiwi – Maroon 5**_

A redheaded teenager growled in frustration as his wrists and ankles were ties onto the bed posts; thus keeping his limps spread across the bed. An alabaster male was grinning while he crawled across the bed to straddle the waist of the abovementioned male. He let his nails rake down his captive's chest and licked at the red welts that formed. A whimper tore up the redhead's throat at the action. He may not like the position he was in, but the feeling of that hot wet tongue licking up his chest was a real turn-on.

The smile on the albino's face widened as he backed up and let his mouth engulfed the throbbing arousal of his redheaded counterpart. The sour taste of pre-cum met his taste buds causing him to swallow. He sucked until the other climaxed into his awaiting mouth, the sticky substance dribbled down his chin as he failed to catch all of it.

* * *

How were they? It was my first time posting anything of that type mature content. I hope it's not too bad...I'm not overly happy with some of them, but I guess I should still keep them. Also I didn't exactally follow the rules. I cheated...How you may ask? Well I happen to have a lot of foreign music on my iPod that I can't understand fully, so I skipped to the first english song that I could find.. (Over 2/3 the music on my ipod is japanese, about 1/4 of the remaining music is italian/german/and various other languages. Meaning that only about less than 1/3 of my music is english) -sweatdrop- Okay maybe not the exact calculations but still...

Plus I really only did 9 of them randomly. I wanted to put that last one in there from when I started thinking about writing them...even if it isn't how I planned it to be.

I am not good at following instructions! Don't kill me! DX Anyway I would love to hear what you think of my drabbles! :D


	2. Paradise By The Dashboard Lights

_**Hello again! I'm happy to present these 10 new drabbles to you all! It took a little while to do, since I've found out you can get writer's block with drabbles. Maybe it's because I'm not motivated to do anything creative at the moment XD;**_

**_I did cheat on some of them, but who really cares at this point. The last two fit like a story and they have no names in them so you can choose who's POV you want it to be in!_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

_**It Wasn't Me - Shaggy**_

Renji walked into his boyfriend's apartment one afternoon and stopped dead in his tracks. Before him were two _very _naked men engaged in a _very_ intimate position. He felt his eyebrow twitch as he recognized one as his boyfriend of 1 year. His bright orange hair was very hard to miss and the alabaster male beneath him stood out as well with his white hair.

Ochre eyes glanced back at the sound of the door and he froze. He's boyfriend wasn't supposed to be home yet! Quickly getting off the other male he grabbed his pants off the floor and slipped them on. "Renji…I didn't know you were coming home early..."

_**Over and Over - Three Days Grace**_

An alabaster male slowly lifted his head up as he sat on the edge of his bed. His heart felt heavy and he wanted the company of a certain orange haired male. He tried to push away his advances and told him he didn't like him when asked. The only problem was that he DID like the other male. The days went by the same; he pushed him away until the redhead started pushing him away.

Said male couldn't deal with the rejection and now tried to stay away from the one who caused his pain. Now it was Shiro's turn to try and get Ichigo's attention.

_**Eye of the Tiger - Survivor**_

Music filled the room as I swayed to the beat. My hips were thrusting out to the sides as the beat became steady and my arms…well they were just doing whatever they wanted. I slid down to the floor and failed to notice the door opening slowly. "What are you doing Shiro?"

I almost jumped out of my skin as my boyfriend's voice rose above the music. I turn my heated gaze toward him and inwardly giggled at his slightly confused expression. I crawled seductively toward him on my hands and knees just as the music said _'And the last know survivor stalks his prey in the night.' _Tonight just went from awkward to interesting.

_**Luv Addict - Family Force 5** _(Bad drabble for this great song!)

"Doc, wha's wrong wit' me?" A man with white hair and pale skin nervously fiddled with the edge of his shirt. The doctor laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Ah Shirosaki…you're just in love." Shiro shot a glare at the doctor.

"Ya can't be serious?! My heart fills like it's gonna burst outta my chest and I'm havin' a hard time breathin', and yer sayin' the only thing wrong with me is that I'm in love?! Yer crazy." _But maybe just maybe I am fallin' for ya Ichigo…and hard._

_**Goodnight - Evanescence**_

Oh gosh, Ichigo's drunk. I ushered him to bed and slipped us both under the covers. His eyes started watering and he looked up at me. "Are you gonna leave if I fall asleep?"

I brushed the tears off his cheek and kissed him gently on the forehead. "No Ichi, I'm not gonna leave ya. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

_**Malchik Gay - Tatu**_

Rukia glanced toward the redhead sitting a few desks away from her own. He was talking a laughing with his albino boyfriend. She felt tears prick at her eyes and hurriedly wiped them away before anyone noticed. The final bell rang and all the students filled out of the classroom toward who knows where. The three of them were left in the room and all of the redhead's attention was on the other male, never once did his vision swim elsewhere.

Rukia was jealous for sure. Ichigo was the hottest guy in school and he never looked at anybody even when he was single. Yet when the albino started going to school, his eyes never left him at all. Surely she was better than him and could offer him a lot more too.

_**Swing Swing - All-American Rejects**_

Ichigo walked down the alley way in a daze created by the alcohol. Not watching where he was going only trying to get away from his own thoughts of _her_. She dumped him two weeks ago and then he finds out his best friend is now dating her today. Fuck them. When she had called him he held his tears back and kept his voice low and unwavering. He wouldn't let her know she broke him. He collapsed to the ground next to a dumpster and sighed when someone sat next to him. "What do you want?"

"I want ta help ya out." Shaking his head a little to clear it he finally gets a good look at the other male and nods. Maybe he can help him find a way to carry on again.

**_Paradise by the Dashboard Lights _**(the song is 8: 29 minutes long XD)

Shiro picked up his boyfriend Ichigo from his house and took him on a long drive to the lake late at night. They climbed into the backseat and kissed each other. Slowly one by one bits and pieces of clothes came off and hands were left to roam heated flesh. They had both just turned 17 within the past few months and held a promise to have sex once they both reached that age.

Shiro had the redhead beneath him panting and moaning wantonly. He grasped the others cock and began pumping it in a steady rhythm. "I...I'm gonna come!" He sped up his pace and the other reached his climax too soon. Not stopping he used some of the come to coat his finger and slipped it inside of his tight entrance. He worked his finger in and out slowly, curling it so that the muscle would loosen up and then slipped another one in beside it. Ichigo mewled in pleasure when his prostate was hit and threw his head back. Shiro smirked and slipped another finger in after hitting it a few more times to block out any hint of pain. The pace kept up until Shiro thought he couldn't take it anymore. Finding the hidden bottle of lube in his car he put a generous quantity on his own throbbing member and lined up at Ichigo's entrance.

Suddenly Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. His brown eyes held a slight amount of uncertainty and nervousness. "Do you love me?"

Shiro sent him a shocked look at the unexpected question. "Let me sleep on it."

"I need to know before we continue! So do you?" He pleaded.

After a slight hesitation Shiro couldn't wait anymore to find his release and with a desperate expression replied. "I swear I'll love you until the end of time!" Ichigo's eyes hardened before nodding and lying back down and closing his eyes in contempt.

Later that night he dropped Ichigo off at his house with a kiss. Upon reaching his own house he sat in his bed and looked out the window toward the moon. "Please let the end of time come soon so I can end my time with him."

_**Please Don't Leave Me - Pink **_(it's written like a diary entry)

_Sunday, March 28__th_

We had one of our fights again…I also kicked him out again. Gosh why do I have to be so fucking stupid?! I'm not even sure what it was about this time! We were making out in the kitchen and next thing I know I'm throwing silverware at him. Sigh…I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow. I hate seeing him upset with _ME_. I feel so empty on the inside right now…I miss him already, but I don't want to appear weak by begging him to come back tonight after I used up all my energy dragging him out the backdoor! Other than that I guess the day has been good. We hung out with our friends today and had amazing food at that cheesy restaurant downtown that I mentioned was coming in. Yea, it has some good food; maybe tomorrow we can go down there together if he still isn't mad at me. I'm going to try to go to sleep now, bye.

Sincerely,  
Your one and only..

**_Please Don't Leave Me - Pink_** (the continuation in whoever's POV you want)

I ran outside my house and into the light drizzle the following morning. Today I was finally going to apologize to that stuck up prick I call my boyfriend. Before I left my house I stuck a wad of bills into my front pocket and grabbed an umbrella. Of course I knew where he was; that being just down the road from our house and in that crazy cat lady's house. Rinda always took in the strays even if they were human. She also knew we got into a lot of fights and offered him a place to stay during these.

Slowing my place, I approached the door and became a little nervous. What if this was the last time he would forgive me? Taking a deep breath I knock on the door, standing back a little since it swings outward, and waited. I could hear some movement coming from inside before the door opened to reveal my boyfriend. A sad smile tugs on the corners of my mouth and I lower my head in shame. He had been glaring at me and it was too much to take. I hear his reply to Rinda that it was in fact me and then the door closes. "P-please don't l-leave me..." I choke out.

Feeling dizzy at the rejection I sink to the concrete ground…only I never made contact. My boyfriend's strong arms had grabbed my waist and I threw my head into his shoulder when the tears started to pour. "Shh…shh it's okay I forgive you. It was my fault anyway."

I pound my fist into his chest at this. "Yeah right! I kicked you out again!" Where did all my dignity go? I came determined and now I'm babbling like an idiot with tears running down my face! I steady my breath and rubbed my eyes on his shirt to dry them, then glancing up at his face. His smile is contagious and I feel on beginning to spread on my own face.

"Come on let's go get something to eat and forget this every happened." He pulls my up to my feet all the way and I can't help it, I wrap my arms around him and hug him. He chuckles while hugging me back. I feel relieved at this and promise myself that I'm never going to throw him out again.

Letting go of his neck, I grab his hand and lead him in the direction of "Hime's Café". Opening up the umbrella over both of us, I know exactly what to get him later as a thank you present, but that will have to wait until after we have eaten.

* * *

**What's ya think? Good? Bad? Okay..? lol Anyway thanks to all of you who have made it down here. Please tell me what ya think! X3**


	3. Magnetic Electric

Hey!! I know this is a little late but please forgive me. School is being a pain in the ass and I have hardly anytime to work on these. And my family is annoying and keeps trying to get me off the computer.

Anyway I made them extra long so Enjoy!

* * *

**Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

_King…please look at me..._

…_look this way, I beg of you…_

…_call my name and save me from the dark…_

Footfalls echoed down the corridor and whispered voices rang out loudly in the dead silence. From my position in the far corner of my holding cell I could tell that they had just entered the room. It was probably the guy who serves food to us all down this hallway. However that thought was chased away when one of the guys in the cells nearby yelled out. "The King! It's the King! Hey King over here—" I block out the sound of his annoying voice and rest my head back against the stone-cold wall behind me.

The tap of shoes on the floor stopped in front of my cell and I opened my golden-black eyes slowly and glanced up at the two people standing before me; the security guard and…the King. "Stand up scumbag the King wishes to examine you." He curtly ordered me. The King scowled at him but otherwise did not say a word. I gingerly picked myself up from the dirt covered floor and used the wall to support my wobbly frame. Years of malnutrition and physical exercise have made me weak. Sure I used to exercise but I still became weaker by the day, so I stopped.

The fat smelly guard unlocked my cell and stepped up to me. He took my wrist and put them in cuffs before pushing me in the King's direction. My weak body collapses before the King's feet and I groan in pain. Suddenly, and much to my amazement, the King voices his opinion on the matter. "I told you to bring him here not throw him to the ground! If anyone is going to be called a scumbag it's going to be you! I don't like when my people, whether prisoner or not, are mistreated by anyone let alone one of my own guards!" He glances to his side and motions to someone further down the hall to come here. "Renji, do what you can to see that this man gets stripped of his badges and rank and placed in one of these cells. Also see to it that this place gets cleaned up and the prisoners get better treatment, call Orihime if necessary."

With much trouble, I manage to make it too me feet again only to stumble into the King during his lecture. He glances down at me and as I turn my glance elsewhere I can feel my face heat up. He pulls one of my arms around his shoulders and using his other hand grabs my waist to help me stay up. He begins walking us down the hall toward the door. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed shall we…uhh?"

"Shirosaki."

"Okay then Shiro let's get you food first then we'll get you cleaned up." I can only nod dumbly with my mouth hanging open. The King is giving me my life back. As we walk into the glaring light that I haven't seen for years, I can't help the grin that spreads on my face. I'm free!

**Wake Up Call - Maroon 5**

Grimmjow walked into his house late one night to be greeted by the sounds of moaning coming from the direction of his bedroom. He smirked at the thought of his boyfriend pleasuring himself but stopped once he heard a different moan. That wasn't Ichigo's voice at all. He growled lowly and set off to find his gun. How _**dare**_ his strawberry cheat on him! He'll teach that fucker who is with his boyfriend not to mess with his property. Upon finding the desired weapon he stalked to the bedroom door and threw it open.

At the sudden sound of it hitting the wall, both males on the bed freeze and their eyes widen at finding the angry blue haired man standing in the door. The albino male on top of Ichigo gets off and backs up to the wall with his hands up in surrender. Grimmjow lifts his right hand and takes aim with the gun.

Following the sound of the loud bang, the albino lets out a strangled cry before crumpling to the floor while clutching his chest. "What the hell are you _doing_ Grimmjow?!" His angry strawberry was glaring at him as he crawled off the bed to stand daringly in front of the blunette. Before he could stop himself, Grimmjow's hand lashed out and struck Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo covered his burning cheek with his hands and stumbled back toward the other male's body, tears filling his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock at having hit the one he loved and he raced out of the house. He needed a drink.

Ichigo sunk to the floor and laid his forehead on the other's as he watched his pained expression with remorse. "I'm so sorry Shiro. I shouldn't have let you come over when I didn't know what time he was coming home. I hope you can forgive me."

"Heh…who ever said I blamed ya? We were jus' unlucky is all." The man named Shiro had a playful smirk on his face as he replied. Leaning up he placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's lips and let his head fall back to the floor; letting out a sigh he clutched his chest again and grimaced. His eyes rolled shut and his breathing started to even out.

"Shiro?! Shiro don't you leave me! I love you, you hear me? I love you so please…please don't leave me." Unable to hold them back any longer, Ichigo's tears finally broke free and cascaded down his cheeks, some dripping onto Shiro's pale skin.

A trembling hand reached up and rested on the back of Ichigo's head. "I won't leave you, but if I don't get this wound treated I just might." He inappropriately joked as he watched the redhead shoot up and run to the phone. They were going to be fine, and Grimmjow…well he was going to jail if Shiro had any say in this.

**Comatose - Skillet** (kind of goes with the drabble "Please Don't leave Me" as it's one of their fights. This one was a different one and from Shiro's POV)

As I lie on my temporary bed I stare up at the ceiling. My eyelids droop and finally slip closed and I fall asleep; however they snap back open after a few minutes and I sit up. Resting my elbow on my knee and my cheek on my palm, I sigh in abandonment. I run a hand through my silvery hair and punch my mattress. It was bad enough that I saw him in my dreams, let alone when I blinked my eyes. I wanted him beside me. I love when I have dreams about him being there for me and waking up next to him, it just hurts when I wake up and he's not really there.

By midmorning I was up and dressed. I said my goodbyes and thanks to Rinda and left the house. I had a meeting scheduled with him today and I was not going to be late. As I walk into our scheduled meeting place "Hime's Café" I spot him in the corner. His bright orange hair was hard to miss and he glances up in my direction when the door bell jingles. To say that I am excited was an understatement. It has been about a week since I had last seen him, and I long to hold him in my embrace.

"Shiro." He sure gets straight to the point.

I nod my head and choose the seat across from him. "Ichigo."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I…" I glance away from him. "I wanted to apologize about that night…you know the one…a week ago when I…did you know…and—"Gosh right now I sound like a stuttering idiot. I feel his hand clasp one of mine that was resting on the table and I glance up to him. He has the biggest smile I've ever seen him with on his face and I can't help but smile back. He pulls me out of my booth and after putting money on the table, we walk out the door hand-in-hand.

"Shiro…I forgive you. Now where do you want to go now?" He glances back at me when I stop walking. By this time I can barely hold my eyelids open anymore.

Shooting him a sly glance, or as much of one as I can produce when I'm exhausted, I reply. "I wanna crawl in bed naked with ya right next ta me." He hits me playfully and we continued our trek our house and I can't help but think how much I really do adore him.

**Not Gonna Get Us - Tatu **(it's sorta cliché in the Bleach world of fanfics, but oh well it's all that came to mind)

"_Attention all Shinigami. Anyone who comes into contact with Kurosaki Ichigo must capture him and bring him back to Soul Society. I repeat if you find Kurosaki Ichigo, bring him to Soul Society. This is a potentially dangerous order and all that are not seated are to call a seated officer while keeping a safe distance."_

Ochre eyes open to glare at the hell butterfly Captain Ukitake had had him issued. Unfortunately the thing followed him everywhere so there was no getting away from it. Even when he attempted to keep it in as jar it still got out. Sitting up slowly he held out his hand to his "pet" and smiled sadly when it climbed on his pointer finger. It was a shame that he had to…dispose of it. Opening his hand he let it crawl into the middle of his palm and after a moment's hesitation he closed his eyes and quickly shut his hand; crushing the beautiful butterfly in the process.

Hearing a sigh Shiro stirred in his lovers mind and materialized behind him, letting his arms drape over Ichigo's shoulders. "What's wrong Aibou?" He whispered while holding Ichigo's clenched hand in his own. His eyes softened when the hand relaxed and revealed the dissolving body of the pet. He read the redhead's memory of the announcement and chose to ask a different question. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"But what about—"

"Look it's nighttime and we have the cover of dark to move about. It's best if your family doesn't know where why we left or a fake estimate of how long we'll be gone. We don't know where we are going and it's best if nobody finds out. If they do…we are as good as dead." Ichigo lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Shiro hugged him from his position behind him and placed a soft kiss at the place where his jaw ends, slightly behind his ear. "If ya want you can write a goodbye letter but don't give any information about this whole ordeal."

"Yea...you're right Shiro." Shrugging his elicit lover off of him, he turned to his desk and got out a piece of paper and began to write. Once finished he grabbed his Substitute Shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest effectively removing his soul from his body. Glancing around he found the sleeping lion plushie and hit him with the badge as well. Once a green pill came out of his body Ichigo grabbed it and put it in his pocket before grabbing his body and leaving his room via the window.

In the morning Yuzu knocked on his door, not getting a reply she let herself in and glanced about. She walked over to his desk and saw a neatly folded note. Inside she found his quickly written script addressed to the family:

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sure you may be wondering where I am. Please do not worry. I'm going to be just fine. I'm going off on a trip to meet a friend of mine that lives far away. I can't tell you where they live because even I'm not completely sure. Also the do not own a phone so you can't call. Just trust me on this, I'll be back._

_Sincerely,  
Ichigo_

**Not Gonna Get Us - Tatu **(continued…but in the future :D )

It's been almost a year since Ichigo and Shiro dropped off Ichigo's physical body, with Kon inside at Urahara's place and went into hiding. Every once in a great while a stray Shinigami would come across them and try to capture them, but ultimately they all failed.

In the darkness of this moonless night two figures leapt from building to building at fast speeds. Both of them wore long black cloaks and had to equally black wrapped swords on their backs. One of them jumped wrong and ended up crumpling to the roof of one of the buildings. He grasped his leg in pain and tried to get up; the other came to him and helped him get up. The one who hurt himself leaned his head against the other's chest and sighed. "I'm tired and hungry Shiro."

"I know you are, my love, I know. We just have to hang on for a bit longer and we will finally be out of their radar zone again. Then I'll go out and find us some food." The male named Shiro kissed the top of the other's covered head and then released him. "Come on now, Ichigo. We can't stay in the same place for too long."

Ichigo shook himself and flexed his leg before deeming it okay to walk on. "Okay let's go!" At this they both took off in their original direction, never looking back.

Once the sun began to rise they slowed down and took to the still dark alleyways. Thankfully normal people couldn't see them so it made traveling a lot easier; homeless people weren't the friendliest people around and weren't above hurting someone that looks like they may have food. Walking past all the makeshift living quarters they find an abandoned apartment complex. Not even the homeless lived in this beat up place.

They cautiously entered the building and before Ichigo could even look around he was sucked into Hueco Mundo by Shiro. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry King, but you didn't want to go in there. There was a hell butterfly perched on the back of a chair." Shiro threw the cloak's hood off his head to reveal his spiky white hair and golden-black eyes. Ichigo followed his example and his bright orange hair made him stick out against the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Ichigo smiled brightly before throwing himself at Shiro's chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you so much! I don't really want to have my life ended just yet."

Ignoring the seriousness of the statement, Shiro smirked. "You're welcome. Now to find food…" He glanced about the sand dunes and sighed. "That's going to be the hard part. All I can promise is that in here, they're not gonna get us no matter how hard they try."

**Did Ya - BoA** (beware…Ichigo sounds like a snobby bitch in this and he is a cross dresser. Oh this makes me laugh and embarrasses me all at the same time, how low I've fallen…)

Ichigo pulled his long orange hair into a high ponytail so he could properly apply his make-up and then liking his hair in its current position, he curled it with a combination of loose and tight curls. Once done, he stripped out of his clothes and threw on a pair of tight, jean cheerleader shorts and a black tank-top with the kanji for rebel in bold red. He didn't worry about fake boobs like all the other cross dressers, when asked about it he claims he's flat-chested and proud to be. He was just glad he at least had the other curves. "Hey Shiro you ready?" He yelled out the bathroom door.

"Yea I'm ready babe." Out stepped an albino male with golden-black eyes, holding a black and red purse in his outstretched hand. "Here don't forget this again. I'm not driving back across town to get your unnecessary accessory. You look beautiful enough without it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed Shiro's cheek. "Thanks honey, but don't act all non-caring. You care about my appearance as much as I do, I would hate to make us look like trash in front of our high-class friends." He snatched the purse from the pale hand and walked out of the bathroom and toward the front door. "Don't just stand there looking at my ass, come on we've got to go shopping!"

Rushing out the door he completely forgot his shoes so he snuck back in, trying to avoid Shiro's dry stare as he had to cross the living room to get to where they were. Shiro sighed and walked to the door, only to pause and wait for his lover to come back out. Once they were sure the officially got everything they needed, mostly on Ichigo's part, they hit the mall.

"Ichigo?!" Said male glanced about in search for the person who called his name. He didn't have to look for long as his eyes roamed over the frame of his old lover, Renji. His ever present scowl deepened and he let out an exasperated sigh. The tattooed man walked over to him. "I guess you're out shopping."

"Yep I got a new ride, and a Gucci handbag to match my kicks, and my new plan for an outfit. Hey now, why the look of confusion?" Renji had a look of bewilderment on his face. Ichigo felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder, and didn't have to look back to know Shiro was behind him. "Oh sorry, my bad I forgot to mention my brand new man."

"But I thought you loved me?" He asked and Ichigo couldn't help but pity him.

"You should have loved me right when you had me. And better yet you should have know I wasn't gonna sit around and wait for you to get your act together." He turned his body toward Shiro's and whispered something in the albino's ear then turned back toward Renji. "Take a good look, 'cause it's the last you'll see of me."

"But—"

"No words, no rings, not a damn thing is gonna bring me back to you. I'm so over you."

"Wait Ichigo!"

"No. You had your chance Renji and you blew it. Now you can only watch me move on with my life. We're outta here, ciao!" They both turned to leave, Shiro wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist, never to be seen in Karakura again.

**Magnetic Elecrtic - Kylie Minogue** (these are real street names in the bad part of my town, unfortunately I live down there too, and there is a bar/club thing near here but not on 23rd lol Also there is _**no**_ 1150 south 21st st.)

Neon lights shone brightly through the windows of the Espada Club, located on south 23rd street. Through the throngs of sweaty bodies the deep pounding of drums and the screeching of the electric guitar flowed. An albino man pulled a random male off the stools at the bar. They swayed, grinded, and dipped low with the beat. Sweat poured off their bodies as they pushed themselves past their own stamina. The stranger pulled the alabaster male flush against his chest and gave a wonton moan when their crotches brushed against each other. Heat, lust, and the smell of alcohol pulsed around the room making it more intense for the two. Grabbing the stranger's wrist the albino pulled them both out of the center of all the moving bodies. "Your place or mine?" He yelled above the music.

"Where's yours?" The lust dazed stranger took the bait causing the albino to smirk. Leaning up he licked the shell of the other's ear, earning a shiver.

"Down on 17th."

"Not close enough. Let's go to mine on 21st." He groped for the albino's shirt until he felt his own hand grabbed and let himself be led away. "It's 1150."

The stranger fumbled for his keys as he had the pale male kissing nonstop along his neck and jaw line. Inside the sound of a radio filled the silence with white noise as it had lost signal sometime during the time its owner had been gone. The door slammed shut as both males were all over each other again. Hands tangled into hair and ripping clothes off. The stranger's legs hit the back of the couch causing them to both tumble over it, yet it didn't stop them. "Before we continue, I wanna know your name. So will you tell me, sexy?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Strawberry, eh? Mines Shirosaki Hichigo, but ya can call me Shiro." Names aside they let loose into a night filled with loads of passion filled climaxes. This may have been the first night, but it surely wasn't going to be the last. Chemistry is electric and pulls people together.

**All About Us - Tatu** (Nothing to really do with the song, it's just the only thing that came to mind XD )

Sigh. "Shiro how many jobs have we been through now?"

"Hmm…let me see." He placed his hand under his chin and pretended to think. I rolled my eyes at him. "It's somewhere in the 20s now…I can't remember I must have lost count." He shrugs not really caring about the subject of conversation.

"More like you weren't counting in the first place." I retort while running a hand through my bright orange hair. I get up and walk behind him resisting the urge to smack him; instead I wrap my arms around his neck. "Seireitei sucks. It's like they don't even trust us here. I think it's just your crazy eyes."

He turned abruptly in my grip and looked slightly hurt; however I knew he was playing. "Hey! What's wrong with my eyes?! I thought you said they were sexy." At my blush he smirked in triumph.

"I never mentioned anything about me not liking them, I was just commenting that they're probably the reason we can't hold a job for more than two days in a row."

"At least they give us our paycheck."

"No. They offer us their entire bank account."

He grins ear to ear. "Yea well…we'd be set if you'd just accept their kind offer and stop denying it!"

How stupid can you get?! I look at him like he has just grown another head and he might as well. "Yea accept it and then get sent to the Central 46 for robbing them. That's the best idea in the whole world!"

"Exactly my point! I'm glad you've finally agreed with me on it. I mean even if we get caught we are both strong enough to beat all the guards down. Plus if we need to we can call Zangetsu to help use out…" He lets the end of his sentence fade off and I shake my head.

"I was being sarcastic Shiro. Gosh you don't honestly think I'm _that_ stupid now do you. And Zangetsu is out of town right now. I think he'd be mad if you call him up in the middle of his art tour with the news that we are getting arrested. As much fun as it would be to meet up with our old buddy Grimm, I don't want to visit Las Noches anytime soon especially if I'm in cuffs." At the end of my rant I find myself flopping down on the bed behind Shiro and closing my eyes.

I feel him get off the bed only to turn around a lay down next to me. His hand brushes some of my short hair out of my face and he places a kiss on the tip of my nose. I open one eye to glance at him and he just smiles back. "Maybe we can get a job there. I heard they are hiring. We can get to see Grimm anytime we want _and_ they don't care what you look like there! As long as you can do the job you're pretty much hired. Just think about it."

I smile softly to him while lifting up my hand as though I was going to bring his head down to kiss him; only this time I carry on with my earlier urge and whack him in the back of the head rather hard. "All you think about is yourself."

He holds the back of his head while shooting me a breathtaking grin. "Not just myself, my dear Aibou. I think about us. It's all about _**us**_!"

**Love To See You Cry - Enrique Iglesias**

"_King…King come play with meh._" The watery voice of his inner hollow rang in his ears and yet he knew that the voice came from inside his soul he glanced about. Ichigo felt a sharp pull on his consciousness and when he opened his eyes he found himself in his inner world with his hollow standing over him with a wide grin on his face.

"What do you want, Hollow?" With a fleeting thought he noticed he was without his sword and Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen. As if reading his thoughts he hollow answered.

"_Of course ya don't got yer sword. What kinda idiot would I be if I brought ya in 'ere with somet'ing that ya can stab meh with._"

"That's not what I asked, but thanks for filling me in with that tidbit. Now answer my question." He stood up off the ground and put a few paces in-between them. Better safe than sorry.

"_Yer welcome Kingy. Now 'bout yer question. Wha' did ya ask meh again? Seems I fergot already." _He stood in a position that made him look vulnerable and innocent.

"You know perfectly well what I said. Stop playing dumb!" Ichigo growled lowly at the other male. His nerves were wearing thin and he was in no mood to even talk to the thing.

"_Aww Kingy…! Yer so mean to me."_ With a fake cry he rushed to Ichigo and latched himself to said male's waist. He leaned in and whispered softly into the redhead's ear. _"But if ya must know. I'm 'ere to make yer life a livin' hell. And at ta moment I wanna see yer pretty face covered in tears."_

Ichigo snapped out of his momentary stupor and began struggling. "Get the hell off me Hollow! I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but it's not very funny!"

The hollow tightened his grip to almost bone crushing strength causing Ichigo to gasp in pain before replying. "_Oh but ya see King. I ain't playin' no game nor am I tryin' to be funneh. I really do wanna see ya face covered in tears. I just left out an important piece of info…I wanna be ta one to make those tears appear. I wanna be the one ta make ya cry."_

"Yea right! Like you could ever make me cry. No matter how many times you stab, cut, or hit me I'll never cry! I'd rather die than cry in front of you!" Ichigo yelled. Only after the last part came out and he saw the mischievous glare his hollow sent him did he realize how big of a mistake he made. His knew that his hollow was willing to kill him right off the bat, but now that Ichigo gave him a goal to pursue…

"_Really now? Ya'd rather die than simply cry in front of meh."_ He began to snicker which quickly turned into a full out cackle. _"How great that is! Now if ya don't satisfy my urge ta make ya cry I can have the pleasure of killin' ya instead!"_ He relinquished his grip on Ichigo and watched with amusement as the other tried to put space in-between them again. He took a step forward and in the blink of an eye was behind Ichigo.

Many mini battles later Ichigo was looking the worse for wear and his hollow barely had a mark on him. "_Are ya ready ta give up yet King? I'm gettin' bored just cuttin' and slashin' at ya. Let meh see some tears already!"_

**Can't Touch This - MC Hammer**

Shiro danced around his boyfriend gleefully. He swung his hips to the beat and every time Ichigo reached out, he turned around and shook his finger back and forth. "Nu-huh King, ya can't touch this." He knew that the redhead was becoming more frustrated by the minute, but because he was having too much fun teasing the strawberry he could care less. To make matters he had decided to wear tight form-fitting leather that left nothing to the imagination. He threw a smile over his shoulder at Ichigo and failed to notice him stick his foot out. Shiro cried out as tripped over it and landed face first into the floor.

Ichigo chuckled as he got up and flipped Shiro onto his back before straddling his hips. "Oh I can touch this Shiro. Touch it was much as I want." He bent forward and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. The alabaster male growled before looping his arms around the redhead's neck and pulling him into another more heated kiss.

"'kay I'll admit ya got me this time, but next time I'll be the one getting you. I promise you that." He threatened and his eyes hazing over with lust.

"Whatever you say Shiro, whatever you say." He stood up, picked his boyfriend off the floor, and plopped down on the couch with Shiro cuddling up next to him. He grabbed two remotes off the coffee table. With one he turned off the radio, much to Shiro's chagrin, and using the other he turned on the TV. "Besides I thought you said we were going to relax today, not have you teasing me.

"But it's no fun if I can't tease ya."

* * *

So what do you think? Tell me what you think? I love hearing what you have to say! :D


End file.
